Gwen
Gwen is a character in the Total Drama series. She competes in all three seasons: Island, Action, and World Tour. She is often described as a loner, an introvert, and often emotional. She acts more and more friendly and open as the series progresses. In Island, despite her at-first grumpy behavior and overall dislikability(Only outranked by Heather), she manages to make it into the Final Two alongside Owen and also making it to the merge, the only time she does so among the three seasons oddly enough. She finds love in the form of Trent, though her introvertive behavior prevents her from making any proper advances other than a half-sleepy conversation in TDI03 during the Awake-A-Thon. She bumps into annoyance in the form of Cody in TDI05, and deals with his advances until TDI08, where Cody decides to give up and introduce her properly to Trent. This starts off the relationship proper. After making it to the merge alongside Trent, in TDI16 Heather plans a scheme to break up the lovebirds by kissing Trent in front of Gwen, an obvious set-up that Gwen and Trent failed to see until Trent was eliminated. Gwen finds it difficult to cope with the loss of Trent in the next episode, though she recovers by TDI18 and finds new friendship in the form of Duncan in TDI19, until Duncan gets eliminated in TDI24. Unlike Trent's elimination, Gwen did not feel sad when Duncan was eliminated, showing they were still just friends at this point. Gwen makes it to the Final Three, sadly alongside Heather. During the Triple Dog Dare challenge, she plots with Owen to get Heather eliminated, to which Owen agrees. Through a series of dares with status of immunity thanks to a large suply of freebies, Heather eventually gets stuck with having to shave her head, to which Owen and Gwen respond happily, as they know Heather is too snobbish to accept something like that. Alas, Heather kicks the shaver, knocking it on top of her hair. Though her hair was shaved, she still refused the dare, thus the Final Two became Gwen and Owen. In the final challenge in TDI26, Gwen held a consistant lead on Owen until Izzy beings in brownies, motivating Owen towards the finish line. Despite her loss, she felt happy being 2nd out of 22 campers, and Trent being there again also eases the loss. In Action, her relationship with Trent is tested when tension builds thanks to them having to pick seperate teams. She would pick Duncan, Leshawna, D.J., Heather, and Harold for her team, the Screaming Gaffers, and Trent would pick Lindsay, Justin, Owen, Beth, and Izzy for his team, the Killer Grips. In TDI04, Trent begins throwing challenges to that Gwen's team would win, which he assumes made her happy when in fact it was the opposite. In TDA05, Trent again continues to throw challenges for Gwen's team, to which Gwen is still displeased. The Killer Grips lose again, thus an elimination would occur. Gwen has a meeting with Trent to inform him that their relationship was becoming too tense, so she breaks up with him. Justin overhears this, and forces Gwen to "re-pay" the Killer Grips in the next challenge. In TDA07, Gwen begins to feel karma's effects, and even displays signs of claustrophobia. During the Prison Movie challenges, Gwen would intentionally try to give the Killer Grips the advantage, which meant the Screaming Gaffers would face their first elimination. Gwen votes herself out, adding on to Heather, Leshawna and Harold's vote, securing her elimination. This is also the first time Gwen is eliminated formally. In World Tour, Gwen seems to have come out of her shell, and without a relationship to distract her, she is more focused on the competition. Being a member of Team Amazon, she didn't manage to get many wins herself. In fact most of the early victories could be credited to Heather, Sierra, or Cody instead. In TDWT08, Gwen picks a path for her team, on the request of Cody, though it turns out to be the wrong path. Gwen accidentally gets pricked by Cody's epipen, making her go crazy for a period of time before snoozing. After the challenge is over, Team Amazon is faced with their first elimination, where Gwen convinces Sierra and Courtney to instead vote off Heather. At the elimination, Chris McClean reveals that it was not an elimination challenge, and Heather is safe. Gwen feels scared due to this. In TDWT10, while rowing a boat in Newfoundland, Gwen and Courtney spot a rock formation that they think is Duncan. Due to this distraction, Team Amazon is in 3rd place yet again, this time with no elimination period. In TDWT11, Gwen is shocked by eels, then is forced to sing in a musical number alongside Owen about Izzy being eliminated. In TDWT13, Gwen has a hand injury(Actually sunburn) that hinders her a bit during the challenges in London, though she managed to develop a friendshipw ith Courtney, eventually managing to find Duncan in a punk club. By bringing Duncan back to the plane, she and Courtney secured victory for Team Amazon. She would later end up kissing Duncan in the Lavatory Confessional, which Tyler witnesses... leading up to tension in TDWT14 after Tyler is forced by Alejandro to reveal this to Courtney. As a result, in TDWT15, Gwen is looked upon as the "New Heather", meaning she is the target for elimination. She manages to meet up with Duncan again, and they each share another kiss, this time Courtney was unaware. In TDWT16, Gwen tries to help her team the best she can, but in the end her team loses, and are forced to partake in another elimination. This time it was real, and Gwen and Courtney tied in the votes. In a tiebreaker challenge, Gwen loses due to her allergy to the Koala Bears' food, which ends up in her taking the Drop of Shame. In the 3rd World Tour Aftermath, she and Trent meet up again, this time they seem to be on friendly terms. From then on, Gwen has no lines for the rest of the series. *Gwen always ends up with an even-numbered rank: 2, 12, and 8, the opposite of Owen having odd-numbered ranks. **Both were the Final Two in Season One. ***Both were eliminated back-to-back in Season Three, and participated in a musical number as a duet. *Gwen places 8th place in Season Three just as Heather placed 8th place in Season Two. Incidentally, Gwen is labelled "New Heather" by TDWT15. *Gwen is always on a team with Heather, despite them being enemies. Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:Team Amazon Category:Island Characters Category:Action Characters Category:World Tour Characters